Gray HiSec Case
Grey HiSec Cases are the GP counterpart of Black HiSec Cases, and can be only be opened with a Gray HiSec Key. At one time, a Gray HiSec could contain any one of 14 different GP items. Although the Black HiSec Case has more valuable NX items, many players prefer the grey version because it doesn't require NX to open. Other players prefer the Black HiSec Case because it offers a better chance for longer duration weapons; items obtained from a Gray HiSec typically have a duration of one day (although longer durations are possible). The high relative cost of Grey HiSec keys (1,900 GP each), the overwheming odds of a one day duration, and the frequency of "weak" weapons like the M4A1 CQBR (before the Fusion Update) make the Grey HiSec look like a bad bargain when you can spend 800 GP outright to get a plain M4A1 for a day. On 10/29/11 during the Fusion Update Part 3: Restore, the Gray HiSec Cases were updated and now contain some NX items, including Scorpion and other Specialists with a one day duration, 100% GP/XP passes, and more. On July 23, 2014, the Gray HiSec Case are unobtainable in-game and they are replaced by Ghost Hi-Sec Cases.Combat Arms North America Official Webpage Contents The Grey HiSec cases before the Fusion Update contained: *Bonus EXP Pass (100%) x 10 *Bonus GP Pass (100%) x 10 *MP5 RAS (Extremely common) *P90 SE (Extremely common) *SG550 CAMO (Common) *M4A1 CQBR (Common) *AK-103 (Common) *AUG A1 Black (Uncommon) *MK.48 CAMO (Uncommon) *PP-19 CAMO (Uncommon) *G36KE (Rare) *M416 CQB (Rare) *PSG-1 CAMO (Rare) *Dragunov SVDS (Rare) After the Fusion Update, the Grey HiSec cases now contain: *Codename Viper (Rare) *Codename Scorpion (Rare) *Codename Raven (Rare) *Codename Hawk (Rare) *Bonus EXP Pass (100%) x 10 (Extremely common) *Bonus GP Pass (100%) x 10 (Extremely common) *Elite Moderator (Uncommon) *M416 CQB (Uncommon) *P90TR (Uncommon) *PP-19 MOD (Uncommon) *WA2000 (Uncommon) *L96A1 Arctic Wolf (Uncommon) *Ultimax 100 (Uncommon) *MG21E Steel (Uncommon) *Dom Pedro Sword (Uncommon) *Tracker Knife (Uncommon) *Recon Vest (Uncommon) *Cyclops Bandana (Uncommon) *Terrain Backpack 3-Slot (Uncommon) Trivia *From Jan. 21 to Feb. 2, 2010, there was a "HiSec Double" event. The following items were temporarily added into Grey HiSec cases during the event: :*7-Day Items :*Recon Vest :*Cyclops Bandana :*Respawn Tokens :*Megaphones *From June 11th to July 11th, there was a HiSec Drop Event. Because of the FIFA World Cup, Gray HiSec Cases were changed into Soccer Balls. They also added 7 Black HiSec Key bundles in the Gray HiSec Case. *From October 25 to October 31, there was another Hisec Drop Event. This time they were changed into pumpkin cauldrons. *While Gray Hi-Sec cases CAN yield better weapons and items in comparison to what they gave before, opening one will almost certainly yield XP or GP passes. *From January 12-16, the chances of the Grey HiSec Case dropping were increased to 400%. *In October 2012 and 2013, the HiSec cases resembled Beer Kegs with accompanying pretzels as celebration of the Oktoberfest. *The Black Dragon weapons were available for Permanent in this Case. Media Combat-Arms 814.jpg|New contents. 007un-9b09dba2-8d6e-4733-aa54-ecb78d976508.jpg Grey HiSec Case (The Arsenal).jpg References Category:Supply Cases Category:GP Supply Cases Category:Premium Category:Historical Category:Function Items